Dangerous Demarcation
by Tiana Dawn
Summary: They all lost their childhood memories without realizing it & struggles to gain it back when their lives are on the line. A group of people from their past came back, preparing for a war from a few years ago. When twisted truths are out and they might lose comrades, what will they do? Past betrayals & deaths, revenge & determination. Who'll win the war? Who'll fall into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**_Dangerous Demarcation_**

**Chapter 1**

_'Every family had secrets yet to be revealed...doors left unopened...'_

THE TOKURA

Misaki looked upon the night, angling her body so she won't be feeling sore or uncomfortable. She peered down on the busy street, her eyes unfocused. She didn't particularly look at the noisy street, only gazing at it while her mind unlocked the truths she had been trying to hide for all these years and succeeded in doing so, she didn't need anymore tear-leaking revealation. It's true that she had gained true comrades and was very grateful for their existence, but it was making her decision even firmer than before. Somethings were meant to be hard, like her secrets.

"It's been twelve long years..." she muttered to herself. "..since the last time I saw you..." Misaki looked up to the sky, her eyes brimming with unspoken longing and locked tears. She fidled with the necklace they made together, before anything was out of hand. She took it on her hand gingerly to kiss it, feeling the familiar coldness of the metal against her skin, tears joining soon.

The moment was ruined of the creaking sound of the silent witness, light penetrated from the other side of the recently opened door. Misaki quickly wipe off her tears and turned to face the intruder.

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Shin asked, his eyes were cloudy and sorrowful, his jaws were tight against each other, as if he wanted to glue them. Misaki always noticed the change of his demeanor every time anything or anyone related to the Tokura Tragedy-as they would usually call it-because it was inevitable. She knew how he felt, his helplessness, his want to change the past, and most of all, the strength to protect the ones he held dear. But alas, he could do no such things. _She_ had been the sole reason why they were still alive. Unbordered tears blurred her vision as she coughed. Shin rushed to her side and helped her up.

"You shouldn't push yourself," Shin chastised in panick. "Your health must improve!"

"I'm alright, Shin. I must be alright," Misaki said. "I can't let her sacrifice to waste, and you be forced to serve them." Shin closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should've been stronger." Misaki looked at his uncle.

"It's not your fault that the Priests exist," Misaki said. "Seeing that I'm one of them."

"No, you're not!" he rejected. "You're not like them!"

"But the more I deny myself," Misaki argued. "The more I'm dying."

Silence.

"I can't let you carry me like I'm a burden," Misaki reasoned.

"Because you're not!" Shin answered.

"But I am a Priest."

Silence.

"One of the people who..." Misaki trailed off. She looked at Shin who was already pale, his knuckles white and tight.

"Drink your medicine," Shin ordered which Misaki obeyed. She grabbed the glass between her palms, eyeing the potion a Fairy made. Shin waited as Misaki devoured every single drop of the potion before leaving her with her thoughts again.

"I'll go check on the yokais," Shin declared as he brought the tray out, closing the door and created another session for her.

"I almost come to age," Misaki mumbled. "What should I do?" She paced around the room. She wanted to give up but she couldn't, not if she had to break the promise she made to her before she was gone.

_Little Misaki was running in the fastest pace she had ever been, sweat drenched her whole being, from head to toe, no spot escaped. She gasped for more breath so that they could run more, longer and faster. Little Misaki looked at the key-necklace they made together, with their own struggle and effort; it was drenched in her parents' blood. Her parents' blood. She was still horrified by the idea that her parents were now gone, gone by the hands of the enemies, by the hands of those evil people. She wanted to weep, but she looked at the face of the girl she admired, the girl she wanted to be. **She** was angry, not angry, mad, furious, disgusted, and sorrowful. **She** was strong, really strong even though the world tried to kill **her** in the deadliest way, **she** survived. And Misaki admired **her** for it. Little Misaki locked eyes with **her** as she saw calculations passed **her** beautiful eyes, the eyes that people admired, even worshipped. _

_"Promise me something," **she** said, eyes was filled with pleading and determination. "Please."_

_"Alright," Little Misaki agreed. "What is it?" _

_"Stay alive and happy," **she** said with emotions so strong, little Misaki knew **she** was up to something so **her**. **She** was a martyr in big aspect, selfish in small things. "Do it for me. Live for me. Don't let other people dictate your life." Then **she** leaned over little Misaki's ear and whispered something that was very meaningful to them both as little Misaki cried silently. "There's a portal I made around here a few days ago, you should be able to escape through it. It's across the street, but don't worry, I'll do something that will let you get across without them capturing you."_

_"Run," **she** said, pulling herself. "Run and be happy. Alive and happy. Please do it for me."_

_"Yes," little Misaki sobbed. "I promise." **She** looked at little Misaki with proud that should've been in an adult's face, but **she** was more mature than anyone Misaki knew. _

_"You're strong, Misaki. You can survive anything the world throws at you," **she** said. "Goodbye, my Misqaret." With that, little Misaki broke down. **She** called her with the lost language only few people knew about in all worlds. _

_"RUN!" **she** shouted as **she** lunged **herself** at the people who wanted them dead, making possibilities for Misaki to live on. "RUN, MISAKI!" Little Misaki ran as fast as she could as she heard a body being shot and she also heard blood sprouting from the body. She cried and cried. Blaming the world at her lost, but she remembered her promise and looked back to see **her**. Little Misaki smiled at **her** for the last time as she saw the smile on **her** bloody lips, **her** blue eyes lost its light little by little. Little Misaki kept on running and found the portal. She threw herself at the portal and disappeared, out of those people's grasp. She whispered one last time to **her**, "Goodbye, my idol….my sister."_

Misaki felt tears poured down her cheeks, hard and fast. It was always like that whenever she remembered the memories they shared. Misaki looked at the blank sky and felt her soul was empty. It was a scary feeling, a feeling that she never wanted to experience.

"What would you do?"

THE SENDOU

Sendou Shizuka watched as her daughter fell sick-no, reacted. It was all she needed for her morning to go bad, from the peaceful morning she had just met and missed into the morning where she could feel dry sweats and her own heart beats thumping against the cage of her chest. Once she knew that the seal she put in her years ago reacted, she paled. She loved her family so much that she was willing to sacrifice her own life for their well-being, if only it was that simple.

"Mom?" Emi called. "Am I okay?" It hurted her heart so much that Emi must be suffering like that, all because of her selfishness and good-intention. She had the urge to tell her the truth, telling her that she would chase the darkness away, tell her and Aichi the real reason why she had never visited their grandparents. But Shizuka kept quiet, just like all these years. The truth was just too painful for her.

"Mom?" Emi called again, snapping Shizuka out of her thoughts.

"Yes, honey. You're going to be alright," Shizuka answered her daughter. She excused herself from Emi's room and walked past the kitchen, to the attic. The children didn't know what the attic was really used for, but it was not necessary, since she planned the rest of their lives to be out of the dangerous nature of their world. She gazed at her daughter before thinking, 'If only a sacrifice is enough….'

THE KAI

Kai Toshiki entered the room casually; his strides were strong and confident. His sharp and intelligent eyes roamed over the room in a single sweep, absorbing the details and everything, like what his job demanded. He hadn't realized that he did it until he was finished with his scan and tried not to frown deeper, as his job he was handling had been doing to him. He locked his eyes with a soft cushion and walked over to it, sat down on it comfortably to wait for his uncle and aunt to come. The light was bright, even though he felt familiar with the mansion; he felt something else grew in him. Some nostalgic, some…flashes that had been haunting all his life.

_"Come on, Toshiki-kun!" a black hair beauty called to him, their 7 years old eyes were locked on each other. He felt a rush of emotions went through him like every other time when his flashes looked their eyes together, he was lost in its beautiful blue, absorbing and hypnotizing him in every way he thought possible. It was like his sole being was for her, that his existence was numbed by those pair of eyes, sucking him in. Her black hair was blown softly by the caressing wind, swaying it back and forth. She let her hair flow out of boundaries, like she liked, and like what he liked to see, an angel calling out to him. The girl was smiling at him and something, a deep and dangerous feeling, flowed through him, occupying every space in his body, coursing through every single of his blood vessels. Kai replied the girl's smile with one of his own, earning a soft chuckle from her. He smiled even more; happiness was fueled by her, though she didn't know that. Kai ran to her, chasing after her as she ran away from him, playing a dangerous game that they knew would either be a draw again or one of them won, with the prize at stake. _

_"I'm going to win this time!" Kai shouted in a foreign language, an old, lost language. He ran in a surrounding that he should be feeling strange and new of, but there was only familiarness about the surrounding. He spotted a few females his age pointed and squealed at him, seeing his charm wasn't suppressed and he was the Royal…._Kai fought the throbbing headache that attacked his skull in a sudden every time he tried to remember a bit more of his and the girl's identity, who or…what he actually was. He put a hand on his head as the throbbing ebbed little by little. And as usual, he tried to remember more….gain more flashes of whatever those flashes was.

_"It's beautiful," the girl breathed at the sight he had prepared. Kai vanished, running to get her present in an inhuman speed. He handed her a box that was wrapped nicely in a bundle of roses in various colors. The girl gasped before looking at him in uncertainty. One of the qualities he either loved or annoyed at; she was not full of herself even though people practically worshipped the ground she walked on, though she said that people was just mocking her. He knew the surroundings she grew up in a little by little, and he despised her families. She was strong and delicate, yet they tried to crush her in every way they knew, but she was strong in every aspect, none could destroy her…except him. He came to care for her as she came to care for him, and she said that he was her weakness not because he was a Royal..._ The flash stopped there. Who was he? Kai always questioned himself of it, who was he? What Royal? Kai tried to remember the day where the girl confessed that he was her weakness.

_The night breeze slapped their faces as she cuddled to him, seeking his warmth and presence. He was very happy about it, that she cared so much on him, that she depended so much on him, though she said that she hated to depend on others, only because of those people. The girl touched his cheek and caressed him softly, making him burst with happy emotions. The girl sighed in contentment, inhaling Kai's scent as she held his hand close to hers, feeling secured and full. _

_"You're strong back then," Kai said, complimenting her from the battle. "Really strong."_

_"Thanks, you're strong too, though a little playful," the girl replied him with a warm smile on her face, something he enjoyed watching._

_"I began to wonder if you have any weakness," Kai said. "You seem flawless, with no weakness at all."_

_"Then let's exchange the information of what or who our weakness is or are." Kai blinked at her suggestion. _

_"Alright. You start," he said, grinning at her with happy feelings, he felt that it was one of the chances that they were growing closer and closer. Weakness wasn't something you could tell others easily, and her wanting to exchange information about it indicated that she trusted him. And of course, he also trusted her. It was an unbreakable bond that they shared. _

_"You're my weakness," she answered, causing Kai to be startled. _

_"Really?" Kai asked, making sure he heard right. The girl nodded._

_"You're the closest person to me," she stated. "And you're also my weakness. How about you?"_

_"You're also my weakness," Kai said. "Though you seem to know my weakness already."_

_"Of course," she said in a teasing tone, which he knew the next step of; she would call him with that annoying mocking name. "My Royal-"_

The flash stopped, Kai clutched his head as it was throbbing again, as if there was an invisible hammer that knocked his head. He tried to breathe normally, in and out, in and out, changing his breathing pace into much more steady and normal. He knew that those kinds of flashes weren't normal, it couldn't be normal. He would either get flashes like that when he was awake, or when he was asleep. It had been happening for a very long time already. It was like he had a forgotten obsession to the girl. He knew something was wrong, it was as if his memories were jumbled together with false ones, he had that kind of feeling, but why? There was an invisible border that didn't allow him to know more.

"Toshiki-kun," his aunt said, walking in the room. "There's something you need to know."

"Our family's dark secret…." His uncle said.

THE NEXT DAY - IN THE PARK

Kai walked over the park, the light of the day illuminating his figure. He looked past the horde of people who wanted to enjoy the day, to the dark alley that he could see, now that the seal was crumbling. He walked and walked, with no exact destination as he let his mind wandered to the past few years of his life...and the life that he had as a normal teenager. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, his mind full and busy. He walked near a dark alley when the scent of alcohol and little blood hit him like a wall. He turned his direction and met the source of the scent. A little girl, no older than Kamui or Emi, was trying to fight off the drunk men who surrounded her. When he was about to save her, a pinkette came in the view, her eyes held fury as she launched her attacks to the drunk men, and in a few seconds, the drunk men were knocked out. The pinkette soothed the little girl, which he suspected as a sister because the pinkette was around his age, and held out a hand to her. The little girl accepted her hand gratefully as the pinkette ushered the little girl out of the alley.

_"Let's go home, Amytta," the pinkette said. _

_"Yes, Onee-sama," Amytta sobbed. _

The name of the little girl was familiar to him, but who was she? He hadn't gotten everything back yet, but he was sure that the little girl wasn't a human, but she seemed to have no clue about it. He loosened his gray jacket a little, his long sleeve short was folded a little, and his dark blue jeans were long and comfortable. Kai looked up to the sky before deciding to walk back home.

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN….

The place was dark and gloomy, with little light as navigators to the main room, where the person he wanted to see was at. He looked at the lavender hair girl in his arms, pale and unmoving. He knew that she would be furious at him, but it was for the best. She won't deny herself anymore because she won't even know who she really was, everything would be better.

_Would it? She won't remember **her** and that would be a big mistake, she won't forgive you._

He gritted his teeth in anger, his jaw clenching tightly as he moved upwards, to the main room. Guilt washed over him, but it was a necessary act for him. It would make things went a bit more normal, though he would have more jobs to take care of. It would be worth it, Misaki would never remember her sorrow, the sole reason why she was dying. And she would go to her teammates to go to the national. She would have a normal life at last, though not so normal, but it wasn't suffering like how she was. It was a good choice, he tried to convince himself.

"Nitta Shin?" a voice called him. He stilled for a while before going into the main room. "And Tokura Misaki."

"I need you to do me favor," he said. "It's really important."

"What would that favor be?" the voice asked, emotionless.

"I need you to erase her memories."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The morning started normally, as if nothing drastic happened the past few days. The birds sang its mysterious melody as their wings flapped freely, into the bright sky. Kai opened his sleepy eyes; his gaze scanned the room as he began to realize where he was in. He was in the mansion that he used to live in, reading his parents' diaries until he fell asleep. His parents were smart, he had to break the code, and if he wasn't their child who was close to him, he won't be able to break the code. He stretched his arms, stood up, and got ready for school. It was Monday, the first day of the week which meant that the school would start all over again like any other week. He felt something strange after reading his parents' diaries, it was…unnerving. Incidents that humans won't encounter in their boring life.

"Amytta….." he said, testing the name, he still didn't know why he was familiar with that name. It was strange and a bit scary, that he knew but at the same time, didn't. It had been bothering him, that the past few years of his life was a lie. He shook his thoughts off and went to school.

AT SCHOOL

Kai sat on the seat near the window again; it was strangely welcoming for him, rather than got stuck in sitting between the perky humans. He knew something was wrong, that he felt out of place between the humans and kind of hated them, but it made total sense now. He looked out the window, deciding whether he should take actions or not. He must remember his past, bit by bits, that's for sure. But could he bear it? Of course he could, he must be able to. He waited until Miwa came to him and the school started.

"Did you know that there'll be a transfer student here?" Miwa asked. "The transferee is a girl."

"I don't care," Kai replied, short and straight to the point. Miwa shook his head.

"The teacher told me that both of us are going to give her a tour and be her partner for the month," Miwa informed. "Her name's Kanami Rika."

"Alright, class! There's a transferee!" the teacher announced. "Come in!" The door slid open as a girl who looked like a nerd came into view. The class let out a chorus of disappointed exclaims as the girl looked at them in disdain, like she wasn't a human. The impression was gone as fast as it came, but Kai saw it, he also noticed that it was the same pinkette he encountered with Amytta.

'I'm Kanami Rika.' She wrote. 'A mute.' It was a lie; of course, he had heard and seen her talking to the little girl. Rika met Kai's gaze and calculations flashed in her eyes. Even though she tried her best to hide her eyes, he knew better. Rika knew who and what he was, she also knew that he suspected her as non-human. She knew that he knew that she was lacking emotion. It was terrifying, encountering someone who had lack of emotion like her, but it was somewhat thrilling. Miwa noticed that Kai and Rika were looking at each other intently for too long to be friendly. He suspected that Kai was intrigued by her, but what he didn't understand was, why? Miwa looked at Rika intently as she turned to look at him for a while, but during that a while, Miwa was attracted to her, her eyes were….sucking him in. It was a strange feeling he never encountered, she was a little lifeless yet very attractive, in many aspects. Rika walked to her seat, between Miwa and Kai, and sat down soundlessly. She opened a book and read it through the whole lesson.

"Kanami-san!" the teacher called in a furious yell. "If you would kindly set aside the book and tell us what the lesson is, then I would be grateful! What is the history of Spain!?"

'I think you have your memory jumbled up' Rika calmly replied the teacher in writing. 'We were discussing the history of Japan.' The teacher gave her a look before continuing the lesson, testing her once in a while which she replied perfectly. Kai noticed the spell she was using, an illusion spell to cover the book. He could see through it, though it was difficult. Rika who seemed to notice this leered at him once in a while then resuming to reading her book. She held a complicated and ancient book which he thought had been demolished by a powerful somebody, but it seemed that she had the last copy of the book….or the real one. That somebody destroyed all copies, but the real one wasn't possible to destroy by him yet, because the creator was more powerful than that somebody, if Kai recalled correctly. Any real version was very difficult to find, only professionals could find them, which proved Rika to be one. He told himself to stay alert whenever he's in one room with her.

The bell rang through the whole school, signaling both the students and the teachers that the break was coming, stopping the lesson for the next. Students got up and cheered for the break from the lesson, going out to have some fun with their friends or other activities. Kai rose from his seat and stood next to Rika, waiting her to finish tidying her things and go on a tour with him and Miwa. Rika who realized this got up from her seat, taking her electronic device for communicating with her. She sent Kai a silent warning to not create ruckus in the vicinity.

"So, you're Rika," Miwa said. "I'm Miwa Taishi." Rika took out her device and touched it, words forming on the device, and let Miwa look at it. She wrote 'The ones that will guide me for a month, Kai Toshiki and Miwa Taishi.' Miwa nodded and said, "That's right." Rika leered at Kai who was watching her intently, but she didn't send him a warning look again, because she knew that he caught her meaning earlier. Miwa watched the silent exchange in bewilderment. It seemed as if both of them were sharing a secret only they knew, and it really confused Miwa to see Kai so interested in her, as he was never like that since he was little. Then again, he almost never acted like that, not even when he was still the cheerful kid he used to know. Kai was being cautious too, as if the girl he was so intrigued at was a deadly weapon that could do a massacre any time she wanted. But still, he couldn't help but felt that Kai and the girl, Rika, was compatible for each other. And he wondered why.

"So, Rika. Tell us more about yourself," Miwa requested, breaking the uncomfortable gaze they were sharing, he felt out of place, like he was intruding whatever they had between them. He felt that it was strange, seeing that this was Kai, he closed off everyone.

'I live by myself. I have a daughter named Amy. I work a few jobs.' Miwa's jaw dropped when he read the second sentence.

"You have a daughter!?" he said in disbelieve.

'No. I have a _sister_ named Amy.' Miwa looked at Rika, realizing that she was just messing with him as she had a passive look on her face, it was impossible to tell that she had just did that. Miwa looked at her face in a focus, searching any sign that she might have a mischievous side, but he found nothing, only an emotionless teenage girl who hid behind those bangs and glasses, and the huge jacket, closing off her body so no one knew about her figure, whether it was petite or not. Miwa looked at Kai who seemed to know something about her that he didn't know. He reacted a little when she wrote about Amy, that was a new experience, Miwa made a mental note to unravel the mystery of Rika…..it sounded too cliché, he thought to himself. But Rika was a really amusing and confusing puzzle. She was like a fallen angel that needed to be saved but at the same time, didn't need to. Miwa made up his mind about befriending Rika, being her best friend. And a thought crossed his mind; he was like that to Kai too. But the difference between them was that Rika was more…how should he put it? Mysterious? He searched for the right thing to label at as he watched Rika intently. He noticed that she seemed to know everything, and that she seemed to carry a humongous burden that not even adult would manage to handle. He felt hypnotized every time he looked at her eyes. It was like seeing into her eyes was a drug he could never get enough for. Rika met Miwa's gaze, as if daring him. Her eyes were sharp, beautiful, and intelligent. Miwa found himself speechless against Rika's mysterious gaze, until she broke the gaze by looking out the window. Only then, he found out that they had been silent for about 5 minutes or more. He scolded himself for that; she must've thought him as someone weird.

"Uh… How about we play 20 questions?" Miwa suggested. "It would do us some good to get to know each other."

"Nonsense," Kai said, at the same time, Rika wrote 'That's useless, it won't do us any good.' Miwa looked at them as if they were aliens.

"Since when did you guys team up against me?" Miwa grinned, obvious to the secret they had. "We only met today." Rika met Kai's gaze and so did Kai. Miwa noticed that they were sharing some kind of information that he knew nothing of. It was as if they were sharing some sort of secret. Rika sighed in annoyance, which left Miwa wondering. Then he heard the whispers of the other students.

"That girl is so lucky, being paired up with Kai-sama!" a girl whispered.

"That's right. I bet Kai-sama would prefer me than other girls," another girl said.

"No! He would prefer me!" another girl joined in. Miwa looked at them in realization; Kai was worshipped in the school, by both girls and boys. At first when he transferred back, only girls worshipped him, but when he was asked to lead all other boys in a program, the boys began to respect him for his leader qualities that Miwa admitted was very excellent. Kai observed them, learning and monitor them, then he would find the perfect thing to do or the perfect position to give, all to succeed his plan which was done greatly. And so, almost the whole school started calling him with Kai-sama and asked him requests which he ignored most of the time. He also saved students plenty of times. He rescued girls when they were really in a pinch, or in some other times, when they got stuck in an alley and was almost raped. Kai also helped the school built up reputations, it all started when the gym coach asked Kai to tutor the students because he got all scores perfect, not only in physical education, but in all subjects too. And he was a very strict and fine coach, which earned respect even more. The school began to place Kai as the role model; they even made a book out of it, which was sold out, bought by the students and their family. Not to mention the speeches and argumentation he won, it was as if he was flawless, Miwa smiled proudly at his buddy.

'I think we should go to somewhere _really_ private.' Rika wrote. Miwa then realized that the school began fighting for who Kai would prefer; even the juniors and seniors were involved.

"Nonsense," Kai muttered at the fighting students. He then began to walk, with Rika beside him.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Miwa protested, as far as he remembered, he _should_ be the one leading, not the new girl. But Rika had this air of a solitary leader like Kai, but she was, like what he concluded, carrying more burden than he ever thought possible. Rika had this air of loneliness, solitariness, leading, and also unreadable personality.

"Kya!" they heard a cute, childish voice which made Rika spun her body immediately, her eyes searching for the source of the sound. They saw a little girl which Kai recognized as Amytta in the middle of the frozen crowd. She was sitting on the ground, which was bruise on her cheek. Rika immediately get rid of her bangs and her glasses, then stride off to the girl in a confident and strong way. The jacket which made her look like a nerd was suddenly appeared as a coat, covering her now-visible petite body. She knelt in front of the girl and touched her cheek slightly, not wanting to hurt her. Amytta flinched in pain when Rika's finger made contact with her bruise.

"Who did this!?" she asked the crowd in a commanding voice that won't tolerate no. A male senior raised up his hands confidently.

"I did," he said.

"Apologize," Rika demanded.

"Look, it's not my fault that the girl is in my way," he defended himself.

"She's in your way, or _you_ are in _her_ way?" Rika asked.

"What's your problem!?" the guy shouted, feeling somewhat offended.

"It's a pity that you were born to this world," Rika said. "Seeing that you're a useless piece of shit that doesn't have any dignity!"

"What did you say!?" he shouted.

"Did you or did you not hurt her?" Rika asked.

"I did," he said. "She was in my-"

"Look at yourself!" Rika said. "So if a baby was in your way, you would hit the baby?"

"No-"

"You compare yourself with a little girl? Don't you have any respect for others? Don't you have any respect for yourself? Do you need to be taught a lesson so you would understand? What if this _child_ is the president's daughter? Can you really blame her? You blame a child, for Pete's sake! Would you want to be blamed if you were her? Wouldn't you feel hurt? You hurt a child and you don't want to be responsible? Your parents must be ashamed of you. They raise a bastard who doesn't have any dignity and no respect. They're probably so ashamed that they won't acknowledge you as their child," Rika said, a little anger emitting from her as the poor guy cowered as she concentrated really hard to make the lamest speech she had ever said. "What if this child is your daughter? Will you just let anyone do that to her?" Rika walked to the guy and tilted his head, so that their gaze would meet. The guy was speechless as he gazed into the furious flame inside her eyes, visible for him to look at intently. She knew that she must give the boy a lame speech, if she didn't want her enemies to be aware of her smartness.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Teigland Kenta," the guy answered as if he was hypnotized, Miwa was glad that he wasn't the only one affected by her eyes. The students were silent as they watched the exchange.

"Rika onee-sama," Amytta called. "It's okay, I'm alright."

"This is a memento so that you would remember what I said," Rika said as she launched a powerful punch to Kenta's cheek. Kenta was sent flying off as he writhed in pain. "It's not a good thing to anger a protective lady." She grabbed Amytta and walked to Miwa and Kai.

"I thought she was a mute!" a male student said.

"I thought so too," Miwa said. "Why did you say you're a mute?"

"Apparently, I can say it loud and clear when I feel a strong emotion," Rika lied.

"The clinic's this way," Kai pointed. Rika nodded as she let Kai led the way, Miwa following. They were silent on the way until Amytta chuckled.

"It's not funny," Rika scolded. "I promised to protect you, and I did."

"But it was funny the way you taught him a lesson," Amytta said, leaning close to Rika. "And I know that you're going to protect me whenever I'm in trouble, that's why I'm okay." Rika sighed heavily as they went to the clinic. Miwa thought about it and decided to ask Rika in person.

"Why would she need protecting?" Miwa asked bluntly as Amytta whimpered.

"It's none of your business," Rika answered which reminded Miwa of Kai.

"You're very similar to Kai," Miwa said.

"On the outside," Rika replied short as she walked ahead of them, with Kai watching her back, his gaze boring into it. Rika didn't seem to mind, she ignored Miwa and Kai the rest of the journey to the clinic as Amytta clung tightly onto her. Kai knew there was more to it than it seemed, they way Amytta whimpered, he immediately knew that something was going on, something non-human was involved. But why? He was familiar with the girl's name, but he couldn't remember where or why. He looked at the girl once more and a flash went through his mind.

_Kai looked up to the sky as the windy weather touched his body, enveloping it in a gentle hug. He closed his eyes and felt the nature around him; peaceful feelings grew inside of him, filling him with appreciated calmness. He smiled softly as the wind continued to caress his figure. He heard the small howls of the Werewolves in a distance very far, he heard the laughter from the theatre, he heard the cute coos the new-born babies produced in the hospital, he heard the roar of cheering from the fighting arena, he heard the trained voice of the singers that held their concert that time, he heard the snapping twigs as the animal crushed it with its feet, he heard many things that no normal humans, a normal fellow kind of his, or other normal creatures could hear all at once. Kai opened up his eyes as he gazed up to the castle where his father was talking to a comrade that shared the same, strong bond with him. He heard small footsteps that he knew belonged to the daughter of his father's comrade. He turned his head and saw the little girl; Amytta. She looked up at him with her big, round eyes as he smiled warmly at her. Amytta was anxious, it was the first she came along with her father to a dear, loyal comrade that her father respected. All others weren't really close to her father, and they were all cocky, arrogant, and just plain rude. Kai smiled encouragingly at her, making her doubt slowly vanished as she took a step to him. _

"_Are you bored?" Kai asked her. Amytta slowly nodded, she was at least around 2 that time. "Want to go somewhere fun?" Amytta nodded. _

"_How about the bazaar?" Kai suggested. "The festival is still going on, and it's fun." He held out his hand for her to take. Amytta looked at his hand doubtfully, looking into his eyes to see if he was intending to do something bad. She found nothing there, only kindness and friendliness, so she took his hand and nodded enthusiastically. Kai replied her enthusiasm with a grin of his own and took her to the festival. _

The flash stopped as Kai clutched his hurting head. He noticed that Rika was looking at him in understanding, that was when he knew that she knew that he was having one of his flashes. She sent him a warning look before touching his cheek, stopping the pain immediately after she made contact with him. She whispered to his ear, "That's one of my spells as a Wizard." She pulled out her hand and continued to walk her way to the clinic, to aid the bruise on Amytta's cheek. Kai looked after her, feeling that she was hiding something, something about him.

THE SENDOU

Sendou Shizuka was humming a tune to herself as she mix the mixture into one, the liquid making a small whirlpool as she continued to mix it in a round. She was feeling better, at least. Emi wasn't sick anymore; she had taken the potion obediently, thinking it as a medicine when it was most definitely not. Shizuka's smile turned to a frown as she came to realize that Emi must've made contact with another creature that was Mai. Mai may not realize it, but she wasn't a human, but Shizuka knew that it wasn't her duty to let Mai know, it was her parents'. Aichi too, had made contact with another, she knew that much, and that another was someone so powerful that she felt Aichi's power was awakening. She still hadn't figured it out, who gave Aichi Psyqualia. It would be a dangerous situation, if he was about to be awaken, Emi would response too, since they're close. Shizuka felt a tear slid down her cheek as she remembered the daughter she lost, Aichi and Emi's elder sister. It was a tragedy she never wanted to repeat, Aichi was alive thanks to _her_, and Shizuka won't let those people take any of her remaining children.

A wave of energy that she was familiar with reached her sighting, she had the whole Japan in radar, so those people won't be taking any of her children again, she had lost one, and she would die before she lose another. The tray she was carrying fell out of her hand as she trembled. Shizuka hugged herself as she began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't get the memories out of her head, when she lost her eldest daughter, Aichi began to be the lost self he was, and it was her eldest daughter that brought Aichi to the light of confidence. It was her eldest daughter that….that….sacrificed herself for the sake of the Sendou family. It was all her sacrifice that kept the family alive and going, and it was because of her and Aichi that Shizuka didn't give up her life to despair. Even though the Sendou family, what people called the leader family, was strong, her eldest daughter was the strongest, she was a Sendou, yet she wasn't.

"The wave….something is bound to happen again," she said to herself as her knees gave in and she fell onto the cold, hard floor, curling into a ball as she cried herself to sleep.

AT HITSUE HIGH SCHOOL, AFTER SCHOOL

The Sun was setting down as the students were going home. The class was silent as Rika guided Amytta inside the class. Kai and them were the last ones to go back home from school, the others were long gone, eager to be back home from the tiring class. He was walking past the class when he heard the conversation between Rika and Amytta.

"Kai Toshiki isn't a human," Amytta stated. "Is he also after me?"

"No," Rika answered. "He's after his memories."

"Eh?" Amytta questioned. "What do you mean?"

"He's powerful, but he disappeared from our world a few years ago," Rika informed. "He needed to gain back his memories, but he's not a threat, more like a to-be ally. Both of you had met before." Kai remembered the flash he had earlier, and the way Rika cured him from his pain, though temporary, but he was glad for it. He opened the door and met with Rika's gaze.

"That's all I'm telling you both," she said. "You know that much and I'm not providing answers for more."

"Who am I?" Kai asked Rika, his eyes emitting desperateness. "Why did they erase my memories?"

"It's for you to find out," Rika answered. "And for me to know." She grabbed Amytta's hands and disappeared as a fire came out of nowhere, swallowing them both in its embrace, then they were gone. Kai made up his mind to unlock his memories as he went home, out of the school's area. He looked up to see the sunset, its bright colored reminded him of something he couldn't remember. He closed his eyes, trying to remember more about his forgotten past and he had another flash, an unpleasant flash.

"_YOU MONSTER!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kai went to the park to ease his messed up mind, the flash he had yesterday was disturbing him until his dreams. He dreamt of the girl, drenched in blood as she called him a monster. Her eyes held fear and betrayal as she shouted at him, clutching a dead man, embracing him as she sobbed against the lifeless body. The man, he suspected, was her father. He couldn't remember her name, only knowing that she was his friend. _Was_. He walked to a bench he usually slept at, it helped him to ease up his mind from all the work he had; the piles of paperwork he had, and the stress he suffered of those flashes, he felt that there was something important that he must remember, but how could he when his memories were sealed away? When no one wanted to provide the answers to his questions?

"Damn it," Kai cursed at nobody, he lay down on the cold, hard concrete, his mind resting for all the thinking he had. The sky was still bright as he gazed at it, absorbing its nature and wonder. He had been asking himself, what would he do after he gained his memories? Will he go back? Or will he still disappeared from his world like what Rika said? He closed his eyes, easing his tense muscles from his own training, releasing his stress a little. It was a good exercise, rather than putting the pile of stress on top of another pile, it was frustrating. He heard footsteps coming, far from where he was, but heading to him.

AT THE NATIONAL TOURNAMENT – ELIMINATION ROUND

"C'mon, you lazy bums! We're going to see Kai-sama's fight today!" a girl shouted at the group that had been assembled, the group consisted of boys and girls from every school in the city and around it. They were preparing to cheer Kai-their idol-on, and take photos and such. Rika watched the group from a far, sighing as she recalled how many fans Kai had back then, it was way too many. Rika scanned the group; they brought a huge banner that wrote 'Kai Toshiki Win' or such, all those things crazy fans would bring to cheer their idol on. Her eyes landed on Tachibana Rinko, the girl who shouted earlier, she wasn't a human, and a very huge fan of Kai. No one knew about Kai, they just thought him as a very great normal teenager, which was wrong. She had been watching Kai from a far, and concluded that he mustn't be left alone. But still…..the street was crowded with his fans…..and the traffic also stopped as the police tried to get them all out.

"For Kai-sama!" another girl shouted as the crowd cheered, not knowing that Kai was at the back entrance, not the front, he was lucky. She knew that Kai hired someone to lead his crazy fans away from him, resulting him in fan-less for a few while. Rika had always thought Kai as someone smart, but these past few years, he was being quite not, all because of the seal. She sighed as she walked past the crazy crowd, to the back entrance where she could watch Kai better, he must be guarded, or it would be chaotic. Rika yawned as she stopped in front of a bar-stand one of the fans ran with Kai's photo and name printed on the glass, buying herself a drink to keep her awake. She tried to remember the last time she had fallen asleep well…it was two weeks ago. No wonder she was yawning. Rika continued to walk to the back entrance, getting ready to get a piece of Kai's stubbornness. It was infuriating, really, that he was so fixated on many things at once. She didn't know whether to feel flattered-which she definitely couldn't-or to feel annoyed at his persistent-which she was definitely feeling. Rika spotted Kai with Team Caesar, having a conversation. Rika decided to watch them for a little more while; she didn't want to get near Yuri, Misaki, or Aichi. Kai turned his head and saw her.

"You…" he said, gaining the others' attention. Rika stepped out of the shadow and faced Kai; her face was devoid of any emotion.

"Rika!" Miwa greeted cheerfully as Yuri stared at her in shock.

"Rika…" she said, her eyes wide with happiness and disbelieve. "You're….you're…"

"Cut it off, Yuri. I don't need your stammering," Rika replied coldly. She wasn't in the mood to meet any old comrades that she didn't need. Yuri's smile turned into a deep frown as she gazed at Rika, waiting her response to her but got nothing.

"Yuri, you know her?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah…" Yuri answered warily. "But I don't want to talk about it." Rika rolled her eyes at her remark, clearly mocking Yuri for her pathetic excuse; they would know that their relationship wasn't that much close. She could've lied or dodge the question, but she chose to do neither. Rika sighed heavily, her mind told her to go back home and read her newly bought novel, eating cheesecake and drink smoothies. It would be much better than getting stuck there with someone she didn't want to see, or rather, hated to see. But she had a job to do, a job regarding Kai Toshiki. Rika thought about Eun Sun, did she finished her job already? It had been two days since she left for the job Rika assigned to her.

"So you're here to see the shop tournament too?" Miwa asked, glad that he could escape doing fan things with Morikawa who was blabbering about Kourin, it was embarrassing for him. Rika looked at him, then to Izaki, then to Morikawa.

"I don't know that you're Kourin's fan," Rika asked, straight to the point. "She would freak out if she's in one room with the hedgehog hair dude."

"Hedgehog hair dude?" Miwa repeated. "You mean Lose-umi?"

"My name is Katsumi!" Morikawa protested. "And I'm not hedgehog dude."

"Hedgehog hair dude!" Kamui laughed. "I like her."

"So what is your relationship with nee-san?" Gai asked.

"Nothing special," Rika answered short. "Though I would appreciate it if the stupid hedgehog-Pinocchio dude could shut up."

"My name is Katsumi!" Morikawa protested again.

"Understood….stupid Lose-umi," Rika answered.

"MY NAME IS KATSUMI!" Morikawa shouted.

"If you keep that up, you probably won't be able to speak again and Kourin aren't interested in people like that," Rika said which immediately shut Morikawa up. He touched his throat, as if wanting to know if his voice was okay.

"Whoa….you definitely know how to handle Lose-umi," Kamui complimented.

"Yes, but….how do you know Miwa-san and Kai-kun?" Aichi asked.

"Now that you mention it, Kai was calling you," Misaki pointed out.

"She's a new student in our class, and we're her mentors for a month!" Miwa answered. "But I don't know about Kai and Rika's relationship, they seem tense to each other." The others took a while to see if it's true, watching as Kai looked at Rika which was enough to make someone uncomfortable, but Rika didn't budge a bit from his gaze, she just ignored him.

"I'll be watching the show," Rika informed. "Let's see how much your ability has grown." She walked away from the group, her steps were light but firm and her solitary aura danced stronger, now that she was away from the group. They all felt it, her wall, her might, her leader quality, and her solitariness. They all watched her go as Kai sighed heavily.

"This is bizarre," Kai said, sighing at Rika's escaping back, itching to grab her and threatened her to tell him his past. But for now…. Kai's eyebrow twitched at the ridiculously embarrassing idea. He had never _ever_ done that before…but it's worth a try. He just hoped that it paid off, if not, he could probably die from embarrassment.

"Oh, what's your team's strategy? I mean, there are four of you. One won't play?" Gai asked.

"The weakest in our team will sit this one out," Kai answered, irritated.

"Why, you!" Kamui growled.

"No, Kamui! Kai-kun is right…I'm the weakest in the team…" Aichi said, surrendering to the fate. Kamui turned his head to look at the male he respect and bit his lip, it just didn't sit right with his conscience.

AT THE NATIONAL TOURNAMENT – START OF THE ELIMINATION ROUND

Amongst the sea of crowd, a group of people, male and female, who wore clothes from feudal Japan, gathered to watch a particular team fight. There were 20 of them in total, ten of them wore Miko (Japanese Priestess) clothes and the other ten wore yukata that's suited for battle. Each of the Miko held the usual Miko equipments in their hands as the rest-Onmyouji-put their hands on the shikigami papers. Some of them were extremely bothered by the whispers of the crowd; pointing and gossiping about them, but the rest were completely focused on the team fighting. It was Team Squad versus Team Demon.

One of the people in the group was a girl; she was one of the two people that were teenager among them all. She watched the match anxiously, waiting for the predicted outcome to show up. She bit her lip, trying to look professional but failed miserably. The female leader noticed this.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My senses and shikigamis are restless. I feel…fear, excitement, admiration, and…subjugation. My shikigamis, especially strong ones, are in joy, wanting to get away from me and to…their original master," she said. "At least that's what I heard from them." This earned gasps from the whole group, as they look at her in disbelieve.

"But you're in the strongest Onmyouji family. If that is so…something is going to happen. Something world-changing," the leader said. "Be patient, young descendant of Abe No Seimei, Abe No Hoshika."

-AT ANOTHER ROW OF CROWD

"Come closer, Kaya!" a pretty blond girl commanded. "They are the ones you'll purify later!" The dark-hair girl, Kaya, obeyed soundlessly, leaning closer to catch glimpses of the yokai team; Team Demon. It was really ironic, that yokais were obsessed with what the Priests and Onmyoujis classified as 'demon' as in the other non-human creatures aside from yokai that were a threat to them, since they had super human power and couldn't by budged too much by Priests.

"They're using their yokai power," Kaya stated. "But that's cheating."

"It is," the blond agreed. "But no human knows."

"What should we do, Rikael-san?" Kaya asked. "We should stop them from cheating!"

"Rikael! How many times should I correct you?" Rikael complained.

"I'm sorry," Kaya apologized sincerely. Rikael stared at Kaya and wonder how she could be so innocent.

"We should teach them a little lesson," Rikael grinned. She flicked her wrist and sent a spell to the fighting yokai's deck. The yokai was grinning smugly at his opponent, his spiky neon yellow hair was bright, irritatingly bright. Kaya watched as Rikael's prank began, she had been used to it since the first day they met. No matter what, Rikael could never stop doing pranks on everyone. It was okay, since her pranks were restrained according to the victim's power. At least that made Kaya felt better.

"Stand~ and~ draw~!" the neon yellow yokai declared as he pick up the card and blinked. The card was a sky background with a lamely drawn baby cupid with the words 'Love You Too, Neon Frog Yokai!' printed beside the drawing. The yokai stared at the card in disbelieve and draw another one which got a very fat ugly woman trying to kiss him from the card. He blinked and took another one which was a really skinny bald grandpa who wore bikini and red lipsticks and the words 'Let's Get Married' bolded beside the photo. He wrinkled his nose in disguise as he shivered at the cards, it was horrifying for him.

"O~tto!" MC Miya exclaimed. "What is this? Participant Demon Tongue violated the rule! He drew three cards instead of one!"

"That means he's disqualified!" Dr. O announced. "He's considered the loser." At this remark, the neon yokai growled and transformed just in time for the group of Priests and Onmyoujis to put up a spell. It allowed the demons to be teleported to another place with the group, though it requires a lot of energy. Kaya noticed this and Rikael grabbed her hand as they also disappeared, replaced by shikigamis that also replaced the yokai team and the Miko group. When Rikael and Kaya appeared on the deserted place, the group had begun fighting.

"That was fine, right?" Rikael asked Kaya.

"Um.. It was…pranky…especially the…bikini grandpa," Kaya commented, blush rising to her face. Rikael chuckled at Kaya's innocence. Her chuckle was cut short as she ducked, bringing Kaya along with her to avoid a pan thrown to them. Rikael frowned at why a _pan_ would be in a battle field, when she was about to ask Kaya, she noticed that she dragged Kaya a bit too hard which caused her to faint.

"Whoa!" Rikael exclaimed when a stove was thrown in her direction. "A stove!?" She turned to look at a ridiculous sight. The yokais, Priests, and Onmyoujis were being thrown things by angry mobster grandmas. And what's more hilarious was the fact that the two groups were afraid of those grandmas. Dodging and running away from them, though they were all lassoed by them.

"What are you doing here!? Cosplaying in _our_ territory!" a grandma spat at them.

"We're sorry!" they all said, each had memories of angering some particular grandmas. Rikael dragged Kaya's unconscious body to a nearby bush and hid behind it safely. She then decided to take a peek into one of their grandma memory. She thought for a while and decided to take a look on one of the faces she knew; Hagane Chiyo and maybe Abe No Hoshika too.

_The morning was bright and beautiful as a rush of excitement coursed through her, she smiled widely at the memory of the plan she made with an elite Omnyouji from the Abe and Kamo family. Although Minori couldn't join them that day, at least she and Hoshika could, so it would be an okay for both girls. Chiyo chuckled with her childish voice when she remembered how Minori whined all day about not being able to make it to join the plan. He pouted and even cried at some point when the girls teased him too much. Chiyo put on her Priestess yukata on, its red and white color was bright and clean, the cloth was straight and smooth. She played with it for a while until Hoshika appeared in front of her windows. _

"_Chiyo!" Hoshika whispered loudly. _

"_Hoshika!" Chiyo answered, her eyes brightened in sparkles as she brought her little body to the window and opened it. "You came!" She tapped her feet in excitement and squealed __with a strained voice, not wanting to get caught of sneaking out. Hoshika's grandfather might be kind and forgiving, but Chiyo'__s parents were very strict, though only when in front of others. __Hoshika gestured for Chiyo to walk to her side outside quietly and then ran off to their destination. __Their little feet were slapping happily against the hard ground, their small giggles erupted from their mouth. _

"_Almost there, Chi-!" Hoshika's sentence was cut when she tripped and landed on a pool of disgusting mud that was mixed with the pigs' excretion. Chiyo stopped on her track when she heard the sound of something fell into the swamp of dirt, as she liked to call it, and she also realized that Hoshika wasn't beside her running anymore. Chiyo gulped and turned her head back to see Hoshika covered by…dirt. And to both of their horror, the onmyouji uniform wasn't savable by them both. _

"_The…the…" Chiyo stuttered as she pointed at Hoshika. Hoshika noticed it also, and her face was pale immediately. __But what Hoshika didn't notice was the angry-lokinh grandma that was running to them in full and inhuman speed. When the grandma was almost near to them, Chiyo ran away while shouting, "The monster speed grandma!" Hoshika was warned too late, the so-called monster grandma had reached her and was clutching the back of her muddy clothes as the little __g__irl __shuddered in terror of what will she and the other oldies do. _

"_Lady Hoshika from the Abe household, you are in deep trouble. What will Head Onmyouji Jiguji say?" the grandma scolded venomously. Hoshika turned to look at her and paled instantly; the grandma's face was almost similar to a real yokai. And not only that, the yokai that was similar to the animal Abe No Hoshika secretly hated and scared of; gorilla. The mental image of a real angry gorilla and the angry grandma in front of her was stunningly similar, they could be twins! And the more reason why Hoshika was afraid of that particular grandma. The gorilla grandma dragged Hoshika to meet the oldies and she complied. But not before she shouted, "Damn you Chiyo!" And got slapped by the grandma. _

Rikael chuckled at the memory, happy that only she's the only person who knew and could tap into a person's memory when the feeling or connection, rather, was strong and the person couldn't block off or put a wall around them. Only strong people could do that and she was glad of it, she really like to tease people and reveal their embarrassing moments, it was one of her hobbies that had developed since _she_ came into her life. And the question came again; where was she? Why didn't she ever contact her? There's this one chance that they were renting a room next to each other and she knew it, but she won't confront her. Rikael was upset that she didn't make any attempts to contact each other. But knowing her, that person must've good reasons as to why Rikael was never even contacted once. That fact really hurt her. Very much.

"Rikael-san…?" Kaya called, her voice as well as her consciousness was coming back to her but it was a bit wavering. "Are we done yet?" Rikael blinked at her and wondered how someone like Kaya could actually exist. And it seemed that Kaya couldn't hear the ruckus not far from where they were at yet. Rikael grinned sheepishly as she pointed at the scene in front of them.

BREAK AT THE ELIMINATION ROUND

Kai wondered aimlessly as he thought about Ren, Tetsu, and his past, including the one that he didn't remember. Even though his body was still on Earth, his mind was somewhere else, a place where he used to live. That place was definitely not ion Earth, its beautiful landscape was no where on Earth. The image was vivid yet at the same time, blurry. He couldn't get any details except that the landscape was very beautiful. He grumbled a few curses as he unaccidentally spotted someone who had been stealing away all his attention since the first time he met her.

"What are you doing?" he asked once he was close to her. If he wanted to dig the truths out of her, he needed to _communicate_ to her, which meant a lot of talking and conversations. Rika didn't look up to him or responded, she just gazed the pond as her pupils were like a swirling star, out of the human world. Then he began to felt weird, he…resonanced to her. He felt his eyes were different, more…alive.

"Stop it," Rika said suddenly, her jewel-like blue eyes were gazing at him in annoyance. "You're disturbing me from my job, young king."

"Young King?" Kai echoed, somehow he was extremely familiar with that nick-name. And he suddenly remembered, his relatives often call him 'young king' after he showed his leader quality at a young age. But only his close relatives knew…. Who was she actually!?

"Do you know Romeo And Juliet?" Rika asked out of the blue. "By William Shakespeare."

"Of course," Kai replied. "What's with it?"

"It reflects on someone you know," she said and paused. "Who's dead because of love." Pause. "Don't ever fall in love, because you have many enemies you don't remember but some know about your memory loss and some wanted to take advantage of you. So I recommend, don't ever get close to someone who's not in your circle right now." Pause. "That's all for today, I guess." The last sentence she said made him curious, about the today. He decided to not ask her, the chances were better that way, for normal people at least, which she was never.

"Why are you helping me yet not?" he asked.

"I'm just someone sent to help you, to redeem my sin to you and them. That is all," Rika replied. "I'm surprised that you remember how to make a normal conversation without Vanguard in it. Though you should be aware of your cousin."

"Itou Kumiko?" Kai asked, unsure. "She's a bit…strange, but why should I be aware of her?"

"Because you're going to approach me, dumbass!" Rika growled at him. "You're so dense for someone as smart as you." Kai looked at her for a while and though about his cousin, Kumiko. She was…clingy around him, liked to stammered to him, and the habit that freaked him out was that she loved to stare at him. All in all, she had an obsession to him. And how was that going to trouble Rika? Wait. He never cared but if he recalled, Kumiko liked to make girls away from him, she was extremely intense in that part, as if she was in love with him. But that's no way. Because he never was interested in her and they're close cousins! Her father was his father's brother, so that would be really close.

"You're so dense about love!" Rika glared at him, unconscious of the people that began to crown around them to see both of them. "She's obsessed about you, that's right! And I don't want her to get wrong ideas of us being together like she did with everyone, including a grandma you helped! That's how intense her obsession to you, dense boy! And I know about your pathetic plan." At this, an old couple approached them.

"Is this about jealousy and how dense males are?" the grandma asked.

"Hey! We're not dense!" the grandpa said. "Is this lovers' quarrel?"

"Of course it is!" the grandma said.

"No!" Rika and Kai denied.

"My. My. Both of you are very beautiful and handsome," the grandpa said. "You both might be the most extremely good-looking couple. Ah…how I envy you both." At this, the grandma punched the grandpa.

"Thank you for your..assumption…? But we're not a couple," Rika said. "_Teenage_ Flame couple. Claire and Aspen Powell."

"As expected from the famous Rika," Claire said, her voice returning to her normal voice. "The Master of Fyaertos. The High Priestess of the Light. The Dangerous Beauty of-" Rika put a big bread inside of her mouth with a blank expression as she tried to gulp it down but failed. Aspen tried to take the bread out the love of his life's mouth and failed miserably as Rika recorded the funny acts. Kai observed her face. Something was off, her face, instead of holding even one emotion, had none, like lifeless things. Was she even a human? Did she have any soul?

Tachibana Rinko was searching for Kai as she saw that Kai lift up Rika's face so he could see into her eyes, reading her emotions. He was gifted with that but Rinko didn't know and let's just say that her jealousy thermometer had reached beyond its point. She glared at Rika which she turned back with an emotionless gaze that scared Rinko very much. She shook the thought off and was determined to make her regret ever getting close to her idol; she was very much alike in that wtih Kumiko. She gritted her teeth in anger as she remembered her features, not that it was easy to forget, since she's the most beautiful female around. With an evil plan set on her mind, she went back to gather her fan gang.

"That kid…. Tachibana Rinko…." Rika mumbled as she still looked at Rinko's retreating back. Kai used his finger below her chin to make her look up to him, and he was glad that there was emotion reflected on her eyes. Before, there was none at all.

"Seems like you're telling me the truth about atoning your sin," Kai said.

"Use your gift well," Rika said as she slapped Kai's hand away and went off somewhere, right when it's time for the elimination round to resume. He walked to where the arena was, silence was his companion along the way. He had seen those hurtful eyes before, but those eyes belonged to someone else, someone who was… he couldn't remember what happened to the owner of those eyes. Who was he!?

AFTER THE ELIMINATION ROUND

Kai walked out of the arena with his body tense after a few years of not meeting Ren and here they were, friends but enemies, each obsessed by each other. First Ren, now his real memories. When would his life become normal? For the times he had, he was never normal. Like when his parents died and he got lost in another country, or when he unaccidentally entered the CIA's HQ. And that man from the CIA, why did he…? At any rate, he was doomed to have an abnormal life, at least the life he had now was normal, in a sense. But he still had to deal with Psyqualia, the power he agreed to….his thought were cut off as he fell on his knees from the throbbing pain, it was as if his body was sliced open slowly and painfully, his head was hammered and his senses were sharp for the pain but numb for the reality.

"Kai!?" Shin exclaimed as he was the first one to notice while the rest were depressed from their loss.

"Kai!?" Misaki too, exclaimed as she and Aichi went beside him.

"Leave me be!" Kai said as his breathing became ragged. "Just don't tell Miwa about this."

"Why shouldn't Miwa-kun knows?" Aichi asked.

"Knowing him, he'll be worried. And he has enough burden as he is right now," Kai answered. "Do this for Miwa's sake. He might not act like it, but he had his own problems." After they agreed, Kai walked off normally, even though the pain alone could make even a boxing champion unconscious. Then he sensed it, the aura that had been stalking him for a while. He walked faster and went out of the area for a few minutes. He didn't realized where he was going until he smelt blood, immense amount of blood. And somehow, he was walking towards it, as if hypnotized. He walked to an alley where the view in front of him made him horrified and mad like he had never been. There, in front of him, stood a pale and motionless Rika with blood oozing from her, creating a pool.

Kai immediately checked for her pulse and found a slow pulse. And that's when something inside of him snapped. He remembered a big detail of him, something he found rather horrifying at the moment. He might as well be a psychopath.

He was a Vampire and Rika's blood wasn't helping him either.

* * *

I really thank you for the ones who review, favorite, and follow my story! I'm really happy! Reading the reviews is like having my energy recharged! Thank you for the guests that reviewed the story, and for the guest that like Vanguard stories to be original background and don't like OCs to be the main characters, here's the reply for you:

Aichi X OC

Miwa X OC (65% yes, still undecided)

Kai X OC (I think)

And there might be OC couples or main characters couples, but I'm not sure yet about it though. And I think the 3 pairings above will be done, since my twin is a genius in making me agree with her, even the things that I hate. That's why when I am at disagreement with her, I have to hide or she will 'sweet talk' me.

So please RFF - Review, Follow, Favorite my story!


End file.
